Saiyan of Remnant
by RazorVortex
Summary: A Saiyan who had just defeated the Demon God was caught in a portal and sent to the RWBY universe and has Lost a lot of his power, now he must become a Huntsmen to find a way back home but it seems a past enemy has come to make his life hell. i don't know if it's just me but my story says theres only two chapter until you click on it (Chapter 3 out now)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my new fanfic called "Saiyan of Remnant" this is a story of where a Saiyan who had just defeated Demigra before being pulled into a portal, he will lose a lot of his power so he won't be so overpowered, but I do hope you guys enjoys this fanfic. Please no hate.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or RWBY**

* * *

 **Prologue**

In the Chasm of time floated a male figure with black hair and black eyes with slightly tanned skin, panting heavily, he was wearing a dark Red jacket with a hood, a gray Tank-top and black gi pants that were tucked into his black combat boots.

He had just defeated the demon god known as Demigra, but his celebration was cut short due to one problem. The Chasm was slowly falling apart "well shit!" cursed the figure. Barely dodging a falling boulder he noticed a small dark glowing sphere that was glowing gold in the centre. Instantly the boy had hope in his eyes "Please tell me this is who I think it is." He pleaded.

When he touched the orb a flash of light "TOKIIIII" shouted a White and yellow owl-like bird "TokiToki, good to see you again." The boy said addressing the owl now known as TokiToki. It nods and starts flying towards him until a portal opens behind him "WHAT!/KI!" they both shout as the boy starts getting sucked in "Oh no you Don't, HA" the boy shouts his hair glowing gold, eyes turning turquoise and was covered in a golden glow. He started trying to fly away but was just stuck at the spot, he could feel his energy being drained "TOO." He looked to see TokiToki trying to fly towards him but bumps into somebody else who arrived via instant transmission "Huh, W-whats going on!" the figure yells looking around.

The figure is an adult man wearing an orange fighting gi with a blue undershirt, blue sweat bands and blue combat boots with yellow lining, he had Black eyes and Hair like the boy except his hair was a bit longer and wilder hair style then the boy. "Goku!" shouted the boy.

The man, Goku looked to where the voice and was shocked to see his student being pulled into a portal "Zane, hang on I'll get you out no-." "NO!" Zane shouted slowly falling into the portal "you and TokiToki get out of here!" he finishes falling out of his transformation and he is covered in a blue aura "don't worry about me just get yourselves out of here, besides if I die you could just wish me back to life." He said smirking at his mentor who had TokiToki in his arms and was dodging the boulders. Finally Zane ran out of energy and fell into the portal all he heard before he fell unconscious was his mentor shouting his name.

* * *

 **Two days later – Remnant (Zane P.O.V)**

I don't know how long I was out for, it could have been hours, days or weeks. I felt my entire body ache, but at least I was in a comfy bed... wait _'how the hell am I in a bed,'_ I opened my eyes to notice I'm in a bedroom. I tried getting up but all I could do was put my back on the bed board. I look around the room and see that the bed I was on wan in the corner of the room, next to the bed was a nightstand and the door was on the other side of the room. I looked down at myself to see I had no shirt on but my chest and arms were bandaged.

 **Narrator P.O.V**

Zane only needed to wait a couple of minutes before he heard something "H-hi." He looked at the door to see a little boy around about 9 years old, with blue eyes and brown hair with...wolf ears? Huh. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and white shorts looking shyly at him through the door. Zane smiled at the little guy "hey there, do you mind telling me where I am?" he asks the kid. The kid was silent for a bit before nodding "you are at my house a little bit outside of the city." He said his ears twitching as he looked down "Jay?" a female voice asked "Mam, he's awake." The boy now identified as Jay said pointing at Zane.

A woman in her mid 20s with brown eyes and brown hair and wolf ears came in holding a glass of water "hello, my name is Tala and this is my son, Jay." She said handing Zane the glass of water, who instantly gulped it down and put the empty glass before putting the glass back down, he smiled and introduced himself "nice to meet the both of you, my name is Zane." He greeted looking at Tala then Jay. "So how long have I been out?" the Saiyan asked Tala who simply replied "2 days." "Really?" Zane asked "yep." Jay confirmed for his mother "me and Mam found you in a crater outside our house." He explained.

"Well thank you for looking after me you two, I'm really grateful."Zane thanked and Jay grinned at the Saiyan but Tala stared at him before speaking up "Jay, could you go downstairs please?" she asked her son "uh, ok." He hesitated a bit before leaving the room and went down the stairs.

Tala look at Zane with a questioning look "ok Zane what are you?" she asked him, he looked confused "what do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes "you look human but you don't smell like one and you're not a Faunus and by the look of your expression when I walked in and you saw my ears you don't know what a faunas is, correct?" she asks Zane who wasn't sure how to answer but just said "well you're right about me not being a human and yes I don't know what a faunus is." He explained she raised an eyebrow "I'm actually a Saiyan." He stated "what's a Saiyan?" "a warrior race, I didn't really bother learning more about it, all I know is that we are really powerful, love to fight and have massive appetites." He explained.

Tala decided to ask another question "so where are you from?" she asks Zane who instantly replied "west city." "Never heard of it." she stated he looked down then closed his eyes ' _hmm, I think I'm in a different universe I can't sense TokiToki city or the time nest.'_ "Then I guess I'm far away from home." Hs said rubbing the back of his head. They sat there in silence for a moment before Tala broke it "what's the name of your world?" she asked curiosity in her voice "earth." He stated "well Zane." She said "welcome to remnant." She finished

* * *

 **And done. So now onto Zane's power, Zane's power before he fell through the portal he is on par with Goku super Saiyan 2 when in super Saiyan 2 and can last quite awhile against Super Saiyan 3 Goku or super Saiyan Vegito but now his power has dropped down dramatically and is only a little stronger then kid Gohan during the Saiyans invade earth arc and can only go super Saiyan 1 for 3-4 minutes . villain's obviously the RWBY villains and I got a certain duo who will want revenge on Zane. And to finish off there will be a Poll on Zanes team placement so goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story and if you don't like it then why are you reading it. But anyways here is chapter 1. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – meeting the Grimm and A visit**

It's been a few days since Zane started staying with the Taylor **(I couldn't think of a good last name so I used my friends)** family and during that time he learnt about the world he now found himself in. He learnt about the 4 kingdoms and that he was in the kingdom of Vale. He had a basic knowledge of the creatures of Grimm, creatures that lack a soul and will try and kill any human or faunas on sight. He learned all he needed to know.

Right now he was training in the woods behind the house, it seems a problem with going to another dimension was that you have a massive power decrease so now he was as strong as Gohan was when the Saiyans invaded earth.

So here he was training trying to regain a power he had lost and he had a long way to go.

"Hey, Zane!" Zane looked to see Jay with 2 fishing polls "Wanna come fishing with me." He asked with a pleading expression to make sure Zane goes with him, he was answered with chuckling and a nod from Zane "Yay! Let's go this way." He announced walking into the woods with Zane walking behind him.

"so, Jay, what do you want to be when your older?" Zane asked the young wolf faunus who just grinned "simple I want to become a great huntsmen like my farther was." He answered "he was strong, smart and very caring and I want to be just like him and help people." Zane thought about what he was like at this kids age and he was almost the same except he didn't have a family and he trained more than the boy.

After a bit more walking they finally found a lake with fish in it "ok kid lets catch some fish." With that said both Saiyan and faunus casted their lines out and played the waiting game.

"Um, Zane can I ask you something?" Jay asked hesitantly "what's up?" Zane asked "do you know when you and my mother talked to each other the day you woke up? Wel-" "you heard everything didn't you?" Zane interrupted without looking at Jay. Jay looked down upset thinking he was in trouble until he felt a hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair and ears he looked up to see Zane who was smiling "don't worry Jay, I don't really care if people find out about who or what I am." Zane said cheering the boy up.

Zane and Jay started talking about their pasts until finally there was a pull on the lines "ah ha, finally." Zane exclaimed grabbing his fishing poll as Jay did the same thing with his and they both started reeling in the line.

Zane managed to bring in his catch which sadly turned out to be a barrel "damn, what you get kid?" he asked putting the barrel next to him and turning to Jay who seemed to be having trouble "I don't know but it's stuck." He said trying to pull the line in.

Zane walked over to the young boy and helped "ok ready, 3, 2, 1 PULL" Zane shouted and they both pulled a fish the size of Zane's arm came out of the water "well at least one of us got something." Zane stated and they both started laughing.

They both continued to laugh until they heard some growling noises "Zane?" Jay asked scared of what was making the growling noises "Jay, get behind me." Zane said glaring in the direction of the growling noises. Just as Jay got behind Zane, 2 Ursa came out to the clearing and both Zane and the ursa were staring each other down "Jay run back to your house now." Zane said but jay wouldn't move from behind Zane which made him get impatient "Jay I said run, now!" Zane shouted. Jay jumped but nodded and ran towards his house as fast as he could, the ursa started charging at Zane and Zane charged at them.

The first ursa tried swiping at his head, he slid under the paw and punched the ursa in the stomach with enough force to send it back. The second ursa managed to get lucky and slashed at Zane's back and then smacked him into a tree. Zane got up to see both Ursa regrouping and charging at him "Take this, **DOUBLE SUNDAY!** " Zane shouted, both of his arms stretched out and a purple beam coming out of his hands and nailing the two ursa in the head and they both fall over but they started getting back up "these thing are as bad as Nappa!" he exclaimed but suddenly he got an idea **"KIAO-KEN!"** he shouted and he was covered in a red aura and felt his strength increase but already felt his body trying to break itself.

He flew up a bit and cupped his hands to his side and started gathering energy in his hands and started shouting **"KA ME HA ME HAAA!"** and shot his hands forward and a big blue beam came out of his hands and consumed the Grimm and exploded. When the smoke cleared it showed the damage of the fight and Zane, now breathing heavily and bleeding from his head and back from where the ursa got lucky. "Take...that." Zane said between each breath and spited on the ground and started walking back.

As he came into the clearing where the house was he saw Tala and Jay waiting by the door for him "hey guys!" he called out to them "Zane!" they both shouted in worry. Tala and Jay got him back inside the house so they could treat his injuries but if any of them looked back at the trees they would have seen a camera drone that had been spying on them for several days watching them or more specifically Zane.

* * *

 **Next day**

"morning." a bandaged Zane greeted the two wolf Faunus in the kitchen "breakfast will be done in a second Zane and there's your coffee." Tala told the Saiyan who said his thanks and sat next to Jay.

Tala finished the bigger then normal breakfast for Zane and gave it to said Saiyan who quickly devoured it with Jay laughing at him and Tala smiling at the Saiyan.

They sat at the table talking until there was a knock on the door "I'll get it." Jay said quickly running to the door.

He opened the door to be greeted by two people, one was a woman with light blonde hair tied back in a bun and she had green eyes with oval shaped glasses, she wore a white long-sleeved suit shirt and a black business skirt with buttons going through the middle, brown stocking and black boots with heels, she had a tatter cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside.

The other person was a man with gray hair and thin brown eyes and shaded glasses with a green scarf with a purple crossed shape emblem on it, his outfit was a black suit jacket that was opened to show a buttoned vest and a green undershirt, he also wore black trouser shoes and dark green pants.

"Um, hi." Jay said nervously the man smiled and said "hello, is your mother here?" he asked politely and kindly Jay nodded and called out "mam, there's a man and a women who wants you." The sound of footsteps could be heard as Tala came to the door and recognized the two "professor Ozpin, professor Goodwitch, what are you two doing here?" She asked surprised to see her old headmaster and teacher "hello Tala, we're here on a business matter." He stated "may we come in?" Glynda asked the older wolf faunus "oh right, come in." She said moving out of the way (Jay went back to the kitchen when Tala came to the door).

Ozpin sat in a chair across from Tala while Glynda stood beside him "so what did you want to talk about?" Tala asked the man "well we want to speak with your guest, Zane." The headmaster answered his former student who looked shocked "H-h-how did you find out?" she asked a bit freaked out about the fact that he knows about Zane "well you see, when we saw something crash nearby the forest we sent a drone to see what it was and when we saw you and your son dragging an unconscious boy from a crater to your house we kept close and when he awoke the drone was outside the window, listening to the conversation." Glynda informed. "oh well." A voice said form the kitchen doorway. The adults turned to see Zane poking his head through the doorway "I have been found out Jay." He said to the young wolf faunus who was standing next to him "yep." The younger boy replied they both walked in "so you wanted to talk to me?" Zane asked.

Ozpin stood up and held his hand out "yes, my name is Professor Ozpin." Zane shook his hand and replied "Zane, nice to meet you." With a grin "so what do you want to talk about?" he asked "I have come to ask if you wanted to attend my school, Beacon Academy for the time being until you find a way home." Ozpin asked Zane thought about it for a moment, he knew what beacon academy was he heard about it from Jay. After making his decision he grinned "where do I sign?" he asked.

* * *

 **And done. Sorry if you didn't like the fight scene it's not really my best. now Zane's strength has increased by 3% from his training. There is a poll on my profile saying if what his team placement should be. Please send me reviews. bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back (a random reader point a gun at Razor) ok um sorry there were problems with my computer (puts there gun away) ok well I'm back and I have some news on the pole I am not going to put Zane with any other team so he will be a one man team, for now. But anyways enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Welcome to Beacon**

It was Monday and Zane was leaving to go Beacon academy, over the weekend Ozpin gave him a scroll since he didn't have one and Tala took him clothes shopping because he only had the clothes he had when he came to remnant.

So here he was standing outside the house he called home away from home, saying goodbye to the two wolf faunas who he could say was like the family he never had "I'll make sure to visit when I can." Zane told the two "ok Zane just remember to have fun and don't get in trouble or else we will be having words." Tala said giving Zane a stern look kind of like a mother would, which kind of scared the Saiyan reminding him of one of his mentor's wife who wielded a very dangerous frying pan "R-right." He said worried about what would happen if he did get in trouble and she heard.

He turned to look at Jay who looked upset that Zane was leaving "don't be upset, Jay" Zane stated to Jay and added "I can still call you guys from time to time." Jay took that into thought and nodded his head "ok Zane." Jay replied making the Saiyan grin and stuck his fist out and Jay fist bumped with him "see you" he said walking off with his bag before he started to fly in the direction of Beacon.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

When Zane arrived he expected to see something similar to orange star high school however Beacon was not only very different but it was much bigger than he expected. Before he continued on there was an explosion by one of the landing bays.

Walking over to where the explosion occurred he saw a white haired girl and a girl with black hair with a red tint in it, walking towards them he could see that the white haired girl had a pale complexion and light-blue eyes with a crooked vertical scar going through her left eye and her hair is in a off-centred ponytail, she was wearing a white jacket that reached the bottom of her chest over a similar coloured dress that reaches down to her thighs, around her neck is a apple shaped necklace and she wears white, heeled wedge boots.

The reddish-black haired girls hair was short, her eyes were silver and she also had a pale complexion, she wore a red cloak with a black blouse and a black skirt with black trimmings around her waist was a belt with large cartridges on it as well as a magazine pouch and the buckle was in a shape of a silver rose, she was wearing black leggings that started turning red going down into her black boots with bits of red on it.

By the looks of it the white haired girl was shouting at the smaller girl and decided to find out what happened "what's going on here?"

 **1 minute earlier**

When Ruby Rose thought her first day at beacon wouldn't be too bad she had another thing coming. When she and her sister, Yang, arrived not even ten minutes and Yang had ditched her and she accidently tripped over some girls' luggage and she tried apologising but she wouldn't listen to her and started shaking a vile filled with red dust in her face while complaining about it and then Ruby sneezed because of the dust and it exploded.

When the smoke cleared away the white haired girl was about to start shouting at her again but was interrupted by a voice "what's going on here?" they both turned to a boy who had black spiky hair **(if you played DB Xenoverse, it's hair type 7 I think for humans and Saiyans)** and black eyes, he had a dark red jacket that was zipped up, black gi pants and black combat boots by the looks it he was a year older then her.

She remembered what he asked and was about reply but the white haired girl spoke up "none of your business." She hissed angrily glaring at Zane before turning back to Ruby "and you, didn't I tell you about." She shouted at Ruby who was poking her index fingers together and said "look I'm really, really sorry." But the other girl just let out another frustrated sigh before saying "you dolt, what are you even doing here aren't you, in fact aren't both of you a little young to be attending beacon?!" She asked looking at both of them.

Before Ruby said anything Zane finally spoke up "well I was asked by the headmaster to attend and I'm betting the same thing happened with her." He said gesturing to Ruby but the girl just continued "well this isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practicing we're here to fight mons-"

"we get it, princess." Zane stated getting annoyed and the girls glare intensified "it's heiress actually." a new voice spoke up, they looked to see a girl with long, black wavy hair and had amber cat-like eyes and she was wearing a black bow on her head, her outfit was a black buttoned vest, a white sleeveless undershirt that shows her midriff, she had white shorts and black stockings that start turning purple going down to her boots and on her back was a sword.

She was holding a vile of Dust she continued "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss started to look smug and said "finally, some recognition!" But the black haired then added with a bored expression "the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." This made Weiss angry again "what- how dare-the nerve of-!" she said before snatching the vile out of her hand and walking off.

Ruby shouts out to Weiss "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Zane heard the sound of someone walking away and turned to see the mysterious girl walking away, Zane continued to watch the girl walk away till he heard somebody slumping to the floor and saw Ruby on the floor "welcome to beacon." She said to herself Zane offered her his hand "the names Zane." He said as Ruby took his hand and said "Ruby." She couldn't help but feel her face warm up slightly when she looked at Zane, she shook her head.

A boy with blonde messy hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a black hoodie that was under white chest plate and shoulder armor, he was wearing blue pants with two belts crisscrossing each other with a sword strapped to his waist he was also wearing brown fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of the gloves "hey, I'm Jaune." He greeted the two "hey Jaune my names Zane and this is Ruby, nice to meet you." Zane greeted the blond boy but then ruby started snickering "aren't you the guy who vomited on the ship." She said pointing at Jaune.

Zane, Ruby and Jaune were walking down a random path with Jaune complaining that motion sickness was a common problem "look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby stated which Jaune retorted "oh yeah, well what if I call you crater-face?" "Hey, that explosion was an accident." She defended while Zane was still wondering how Ruby managed to do that "well the names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, roll-" Jaune tried to finish his sentence but Zane put his hand on Jaune's mouth.

"Jaune I advised to not use sentences similar to that and before you ask my teacher and his teacher said something similar **(A/N not Goku)** and they couldn't speak properly for a month due to the women kicking them in a certain area." He stated moving his hand from Jaune's mouth, Jaune paled in thinking that might happen if he continued saying that.

Ruby laughed nervously and then spoke up bringing the attention of the two males she was with on her "so I have this with me." She said puling a almost rectangular shaped block before spinning it around for it to turn into a black and red scythe and digging it into the ground which made Jaune jump a little "whoa, is that a scythe!" he exclaimed pointing at it to which Ruby replied with "it's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." She stated, holding sniper-scythe with both hands.

But Jaune just looked confused so Zane just told him "it's a gun as well, Jaune." To make it more obvious Ruby cocked the gun portion of the weapon "oh, that's cool." He said smiling "so what have you two got." Ruby asked the two, Jaune spoke first "oh, well I have this sword." He said pulling his sword out of its sheath _'that sword been through a lot'_ he thought looking at the metal of the blade and noticing the many scratches it had "and I have a shield too" he said pulling the sheath up and it formed into a white shield with Jaune's symbol on it and it also had a few scratches on it.

"So does the shield do something special?" Zane asked Jaune "yea the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of caring I can just put it away." He said looking away slightly "and I'm going to assume your weapons were given to you, right?" Zane asked pointing at his sword which was now in its sheath "y-yea but how did you-" Jaune tried asking but the Saiyan interrupted him "I've had quite a few friends that like to use swords, and by the way you hold you're sword it looks like you're still getting used to holding it, correct." Zane stated while the knight just nodded before saying "yea, my great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Ruby raised an eyebrow "sounds more like a family air loom to me but I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics." She commented while Jaune just mumbled "yeah, the classics" Jaune "well I made crescent rose myself" she stated before turning to Zane who already knew what she was going to ask.

"I don't use a weapon, I use hand to hand combat to fight." He stated the tow looked at him in shock. "So you must be really strong." Jaune said "yep, but now I have something to ask." He said and the two looked at him "where are we going?"

* * *

After I bit of walking and complaining, they finally found the amphitheater where all the other first years were Ruby spotted someone and ran off so Zane decided to find somewhere to stand.

So he went to find a spot to stand until "YOU!" a familiar female voice shouted. He looked over to where Ruby went to see her with a blonde girl while Weiss started shouting at her _'why can't she give Ruby a brake.'_ He thought walking over to the three girls "what's this?" he hears Ruby asking Weiss who had some sort of pamphlet about dust and Weiss started speaking fast until Zane snatched the pamphlet squeezing it into a ball before throwing it "hey what do yo-"Weiss started to screech before Zane pointed his index finger at the paper ball and sent a tiny KI beam at it and it was completely evaporated.

"ok one: shut up before people start getting a headache, two: I have seen her weapon and by the looks of the cartridges she has they use dust rounds as well so she clearly know how to use dust, so get over yourself." He told her with annoyed expression before turning to Ruby and the blonde girl with her "hey Ruby." He said smiling and waving slightly ruby's face turned slightly red at Zane's smile but replied

"Hey, Zane." She said But soon the blond had a devious smile on her face "is there something you haven't told me, sis?" she asks and her sister squirms slightly when she saw her sisters smile "o-oh right, uh, Zane this is my sister, Yang." She said pointing at Yang but unfortunately the nice chat was cut short due to an annoyed Weiss "hey, stop ignoring me." She shouted at the Saiyan who just rolled his eyes. Yang spoke up "look sounds like you guys got off on the wrong foot, why don't you start over and to be friends, ok?" she suggests to which Ruby nods before speaking "great idea sis. Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby and this is Zane" she says pointing at Zane "want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies." She finished holding her hand out to the heiress who then got a sarcastic look _'oh boy'_ Zane thought knowing what was coming "yeah and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss says sarcastically pointing to Jaune who perked up at being mentioned.

Ruby grins "wow, really?" she asked to which Weiss gives her an annoyed expression "no." She simply says. Ozpin and Glynda walked onto the stage and Ozpin walked up to the microphone giving a speech which Zane tuned out of but was listening when Glynda told them they would be sleeping in the ballroom and that the initiation would be tomorrow, Zane left right after that to get a 'snack' from the cafeteria and went towards the ballroom.

* * *

It was turning night time and Zane walked out of the changing rooms holding his sleeping bag and was wearing a pair pajamas and he had no top on, which was probably a bad idea since he had quite a lot of muscle and some of the girls were giving him the hungry eyes and some of the guys were giving him glares of jealousy so he decided to look for Yang and Ruby. He finally found them, they were wearing there pajamas, with what appeared to be Yang teasing Ruby by the look of Rubys embarrassed face so he walks over to them "Hey girls." He greeted them.

Ruby and Yang turned to great him only to stop when they saw him Yangs eyes widen and Rubys face turns so red it would put her cloak to shame "dang, Zane." Yang said "do you mind if I set my sleeping bag down here?" he asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck, Ruby finally recovered her voice at that moment and stutters "s-s-sure." Calming down as Zane set down his sleeping bag next to Ruby who was writing in a journal.

Yang decided to ask about something "so Mr. Muscle, what was that light show early?" Yang asked Zane "that was my KI and before you ask let's just say it's a form of energy I use to fight." He said Yang decides to just leave it at that and ask Ruby what she's doing and she happily replies "a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Yang gets a big grin on her face and says "aww, thats so cuuuuute!" but only earn a pillow in the face and Zane laughing at her.

"Shut up!" Ruby says angrily before continuing "I didn't get to take my friends with me here. It weird not knowing anyone." She says upset "well what about me and Jaune?" Zane asked trying to cheer the crimsonette up **(A/N is crimsonette a thing, I just saw it in a couple of other fanfic, plz tell me)** "Yeah, there you go that's a two hundred percent increase." Yang stats happily but Ruby counters with "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, hundred percent decrease."

"There's no such thing as negative friends!" Yang says adding "you just made two new friends and one enemy!" unfortunately all that got for Yang was another pillow in the face this time the pillow was in the shape of a dog.

Zane decided to ignore the sisters to think about back in his demission "which made him realise he only had a small group of friends however his thinking was interrupted by yang and ruby as yang was dragging ruby over to where the black haired girl was sitting, reading some book and the three of them were talking so Zane got up and decided to introduce himself to her.

"hello." He greeted the girl while ruby and yang were fighting "my name is Zane." The girl looked up at him and her eyes widen slightly before returning to normal "Blake." She said however Zane noticed Blakes' bow twitch slightly _'wait, is she."_ His thinking was interrupted by Yang and Weiss, who came over to see what the noise was "oh not you again" they both shouted and Ruby tried getting them to be quiet, Blake had enough of the arguing and decided to grab the candle she was using and when she blew it out the room turned dark and quiet "hey, who turned out the lights?" well almost

* * *

 **Done. Holy crap, disappearing for a while only to return with a new chapter that is over 3k words long and the whole time of writing this I thought it was going to be shorter then my last chapter. Anyways you probably noticed a couple of things that being one I stopped describing the characters because I'll be honest with you I am quite lazy so for the character that I didn't describe just search for them and also I apologise if you didn't like how long this took my computer broke and had to wait for it to be repaired which took longer than need. Nut I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, bye. P.S if you want me to do a Q &A then send me some questions and i will answer them and i might bring some of the characters in to do it with me **


End file.
